kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh Infinity
Numbuh Infinity was a Kids Next Door diplomat called in to help ensure the success of the proposed Kid-Teen Treaty. He was later revealed to have worked with the Galactic KND and Numbuh 74.239 on testing Numbuh 1 before inviting him to become a galactic operative. Biography After Numbuh 1 was knocked out by one of the Toiletnator's potty bombs, he was brought to the KND Hospital up on the Moonbase. While he was unconscious, Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 secretly had Chester's Happy Headband placed on Nigel to put him into a simulation in order to determine his dedication to kids' rights. After Nigel defeated the simulation, he was evaluated by Numbuh 74.239 to have performed well, but Numbuh Infinity deemed Nigel not ready yet and to proceed with the testing (Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E.). Numbuh Infinity later, with the help of Numbuh 74.239, corrupted the Sector V Treehouse computer to become infatuated with Numbuh 1 and jealous of Lizzie Devine. This sparked a chase where the treehouse uprooted itself and walked after Numbuh 1 and Lizzie. Lizzie's many complaints about Numbuh 1 made the treehouse computer malfunction and saved them, but also ended with the two breaking up. Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 watched the whole event and decided that now that Numbuh 1's ties to Earth was severed, he was ready for the Galactic KND (Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D.). Later while Sector V was on a visit at the KND Moonbase; Cree Lincoln, Chad Dickson and Chuckie Cavallaro seemingly attacked them all. It turned out to be a visit to drop off a proposition of peace between teens and kids. As a KND diplomat, Numbuh Infinity was called by Numbuh 362 to work on the peace treaty. After Numbuh 362 held a large gathering at the Kids Next Door Super Convention Center to announce the treaty, Numbuh Infinity was visited in his office by Chad; who came to warn him about the teenagers double crossing them, but became furious when he learned that Numbuh 1 was picked to represent Earth in the Galactic KND instead of him. The ruckus attracted Numbuh 1 to enter the office and correctly suspect that Chad and Numbuh Infinity were working together with the "KND Splinter Cell". Numbuh Infinity claimed that Chad was attacking him, and he was about to have Chad attack Numbuh 1 when a group, led by Numbuh 86, stormed his office and captured Chad. He immediately told Numbuh 86 that Numbuh 1 was working with Chad to stop the treaty, prompting her to arrest Numbuh 1 as well and have them both taken to the KND Arctic Prison. Numbuh 74.239 feared this had compromised Numbuh Infinity's position, but the diplomat ensured him that the treaty had to go on. In preparation for the signing of the treaty, he argued with Numbuh 48 Flavors because he wanted more ice cream served at the after-treaty luncheon, but Numbuh 48 Flavors refused. Sector V witness their arguing without catching what they argued about, and believed it to be part of a larger conspiracy. But Numbuh Infinity interrupted them when they tried to tell Numbuh 362 about it just prior to the treaty signing, saying it could wait until after the signing or they could join Numbuh 1 at the Arctic Prison. At the KND Gihugeacarrier, he gave the opening speech in front of the whole Kids Next Door and Teen Ninjas before introducing the teens' leader, The Steve. He assured the ill prepared teen leader that there would be tacos and ice cream at the luncheon, which the teen leader celebrated by playing air guitar to his crowd of cheering teenagers. But The Steve, instead of signing the treaty, played a song so loud that it incapacitated the entire KND present. The song was stopped by Numbuh 1 and Chad crashing into The Steve's ship, starting a huge fight between all kids and teens at the treaty. Numbuh Infinity said it was not supposed to happen like that, and sneaked away to escape in Numbuh 48 Flavors' S.T.A.R.W.R.E.C.K. Sector V stopped him just before Numbuh 48 Flavors came to hold them all at gunpoint and the ensuing fight resulted in the Gihugeacarrier splitting in half. They managed to escape the platform safely and witness Numbuh 1's fight with Chad, which they interrupted to reveal Chad as an undercover teen operative. But Numbuh Infinity interrupted Chad when he started telling Numbuh 1 about the Galactic KND. The two then used a booger-related teleportation method to return to base. He had one last meeting with Numbuh 74.239 to observe Numbuh 1, where they both at last deemed him ready to be taken away (Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.). Trivia * Oddly enough, infinity is not a number in real life, only a concept to describe something without any bound. * According to Mr. Warburton, picked his numbuh because of the infinite patience needed to be a diplomat.Iiit's Time Again | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum * On the Rainbow Monkeys website, he shares the same entry as Numbuh 74.239 and Lizzie (earth mission completed), which implies that he is an alien operative. * was voiced by Dave Wittenberg while his voice was distorted, and by Phil Lamarr when his actual voice was heard. *The voice Phil Lamarr used for Numbuh Infinity is very similar to the voice he did for the character "Hermes Conrad" on Futurama. References Navigation Category:Operatives Category:Characters Category:Males Category:African-American Characters Category:Galactic Kids Next Door Category:Code Module Improvement